The Other Me
by michirou-san
Summary: The team sees Sugawara Koushi as a person that is like a foundation to them. But what happens when that foundation begins to crumble without them even knowing why? Will they accept the fact that they will see the foundations break down without anyone noticing in the first place? What if when it crumbles a completely different person appears?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Sugawara was walking alongside Daichi to the gym for evening practice. The grayhead was tinking about the events that occurred last night.

 _His head hurts from all the punches he received from the man in front of him. "Who do you think you are?! I told you so many times before! Never touch my food and stuff!" The third year received another blow in the body. "But there's no more food. I h-haven't eaten a proper meal in days." "What's this?! Talking back now are we?! Then get your own money you brat!" another blow on the stomach. "B-but where?You never give me mo-" "Then get a job!" the man countered. " But it's in the school rules that I can't get a part time job. I'll get kicked out!" The younger said rubbing his forearm where he got hit earlier. " I don't f***ing care! Isn't it enough that I pay the bills, Pay the enrolment fees and for what?! For ME?! I wish it was! But no! It was for you! And_ this _is what I get?!" The man grabbed Suga by the collar and shouted "You should be thankful!_

"-wara"

" _Thankful that I provide shelter for you!"_

"Suga"

" _Thankful that I didn't leave you!"_

"-oushi!"

" _I wish you just died! Not her!"_

"KOUSHI!"

"Huh?" when Sugawara returned to his senses he was surprised to see his captian in front of him and was shaking him by the shoulders. " Are you okay? You've been standing there and looked like you were going to burst." Daichi said worry evident in his eyes. "Y-yeah. I was just thinking about something." Suga rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. And faked a smile.

But he knew he couldn't fake it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Injury

**OMG! THANK YOU GUYS! I KNOW THAT IT'S TOO EARLY TO CELEBRATE BUT I AM SOO HAPPY IM CRYING.. THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORATES AND FOLLOWS. I KNOW I ONLY HAVE 2 FAVORITES AND 1 FOLLOWER BUT STILL , THIS IS A HUGE ACHIEVEMENT FOR ME. SINCE I'M ONLY 13 AND LET'S JUST SAY I'M NOT THE GREATEST OF MY CLASS. ANYWAY THANK YOU** **Cardfighter By Maple** **AND** **akikozenjiro**. **YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I WROTE THIS CHAPTER EARLY.**

 **ON WITH THE SHO-STORY? ANYWAY** _ **I OWN NOTHING THEREFORE I DISCLAIME!**_

"Okay guys! Lastly we'll do serves!" Daichi announced. _Sh*t_ Suga thought. _My arm still hurts from yesterday's beating._ **BOUNCE** _Okay you can do this Koushi. You just need to stay calm and , as always, hide it the best you can._ **BOUNCE** _just throw and hit. Throw and hit. Throw and hit._ He did as he instructed himself. Then again. Then again. _Doing good Koushi, two more. Ignore the pain._ He served the ball. But when he was about to hit it he felt a jolt of pain in his arm. _No turning back now._ He hit it but unfortunately it ran straight for the net. _It's okay Suga. It's just one serve. You can do another one right?_ The vice-captain took a deep breath. **BOUNCE** Suga served the ball again. But like the last he felt another flash of pain in his forearm. _Again?_

"Hey Sugawara! What happened? I noticed you **FAIL** your serves on a daily basis these days. Did something happen?" Nishinoya shouted on the other end of the court.

 _Fail. You FAILED._ Those words played in his mind like a merry-go-round. Over and over again. Ringing in every corner of his mind. Those words were all too familiar with him. It revived the times his father had called him that .How many times? He didn't know. It was too many to count. Almost as if how haw called that when he was born, being told that he was a _failure_ everyday of his life.

Unconsciously balling his fists and gritted his teeth. Sugawara remembered them like they were all part of his daily routine. Unknown to him that Nishinoya was calling from afar. "Suga watch out!" When the said boy snapped out of his trance it was too late. The ball already made contact with his right forearm where, coincidentally , was his injury. Before he could stop himself , he let out a painful cry. Which successfully earned the attention of the team and the managers. Good for him the coaches weren't there. If they were, he would be dead meat right now.

"Suga you okay?!" Asahi, the closest to the boy , who was currently kneeling with a lowered head holding his arm , kneeled to his height . " Suga where does it hurt?" though he tried to say it gently and calmly, worry and fear was evident in his voice and eyes. By that time the other players and the managers , who were carrying a first aid kit , were already surrounding the grayhead.

"Suga what part hurts?" Daichi asked also, obviously , worried. Suga didn't reply. This worried the team more. "Suga?" The black haired captain gently shook his vice's shoulder careful not to touch the unknown injury.

"Okay guys! Practice is over!" Ukai shouted immediately when he set foot in the gym. Not bothering to look at his students for a second . For a few moments they analized what that ment. But Suga realized what it ment immediately after it was said. He quickly stood up , head still lowered , grabbed his bag , and ran for the door. Not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. Not even the dumfounded coach.

After what had happened for a few moments they were just standing there completely oblivious of what just happened.

After a few more seconds, Ukai finally snapped out of his daze and said crossing his arms " Mind telling me what happened here while I was gone?" successfully snapping the others out too. Daichi stood up " Well coach we don't know either."

"Then let's find out."

 **OH AND LASTLY PLEASE LET ME KNOW THERE ARE ANY MISPELLED OR WRONG GRAMMARED SENTENCES PLEASE LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cheering Them Up

**I DISCLAIM! I DON'T OWN HAIKYUU! OR ANY OF ITS CHAARACTERS EVEN IF I WANTED TO! ENJOY! :)**

The next day the Karasuno high volleyball club was getting ready for their morning atmosphere was thick. Everyone was tense from everyone's experience yesterday. More specifically a certain grey-haired male. But they didn't dare speak his name knowing everyone would probably become more tense I the mention of it so everyone was quiet."Hey has anyone seen Suga-san today?" Hinata asked , of course too innocent and only thinking volleyball so he didn't notice the thick and tense surroundings. Everyone flinched at this. " Why? Is there anything you need from me?" Speaking of the devil, the vice captain appeared at the entrance of the of the gym with a sweet smile. If it weren't for yesterday they would conclude that everything was normal. But since yesterday it aroused their suspicion that something was going on. But they didn't know what. " Could you set for me? Bakageyama is too grumpy to set properly today.." Hinata pouted. "Okay. But first, we're on a mission. " Sugawara smirked. Hinata tilted his head "What mission?" The elder whispered something to his orange-haired junior. "oh" Hinata smirked with Sugawara. _THIS IS BAD!_ Everyone thought.

Slowly, the duo started rounding-up the team. But when they noticed it was too late.

Takeda and Ukai were late because of a meeting and were walking towards the gym. " I can't believe it! They finally let us go to the practice match in Tokyo! I'm sure the team will be excited!" Takeda exclaimed. "But you do know why we're doing this right?" Ukai sternly asked. "To make them stro-" "Other than that! Focus sensei!" Ukai scolded the teacher. "I know. To know what's going on with Sugawara."

" **AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP US! AHHHH! STOP!"** A person, obviously Tanaka yelled from inside the gym. Upon hearing this The two ran to the scene. But when the opened the door they couldn't stop their…. Laughter? They saw Nishinoya, Narita and Kinnoshita on the ground laughing their guts off. Asahi , Yamaguchi , Kageyama , and Tsukishima trying to control their laughter but deliberately failing. And the source of the scream? Their eyes fell to four people. Daichi and Tanaka were being …. Tickled by a gray-head and a orange-head. When the 'suspects' were done with their 'victims' they stood up and high-fived each other. "Operation: Cheer Up is a success!" The third year shouted. The school bell suddenly rang. Again. Startling everyone. Again. Making them stop what they were this case laughing. "U-uh. Iguess Practice is done?" ukai intended to make an announcement but made it a question instead. "Yosh! Bye guys!" Suga was about to wave goodbye but was stopped by a pouting gingerhead. " but you promised to toss for me!" "Maybe later Hinata." Koushi chuckled. And bowed to the teachers and left with a smile.

But when he went in the comfort room he locked himself in a cell and sat on the covered seat and sighed. _At least It delays their time to change the bandage._ When he lifted his right sleeve it was covered with a bandage and when he removed it a big bruise is revealed with a sickening purple color. Only one thing crossed Sugawara's mind.

" I've been through worse."

 **I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T MEET UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS GUYS. I'M DRAINED TODAY AND ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS "WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF NANATSU NO TAIZAI?" SO SORRY. AND ALSO I WROTE A HAPPY CHAPTER BECAUSE THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS WERE TOO TENSE. AND ALSO I WANTED ANOTHER HAPPY MOMENT FOR THEM WHILE THEY CAN.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW patronus ! I REALY APPRICIEATED THAT. AND OF COURSE I'LL KEEP UPDATING! I WON'T LEAVE MY DEAR READERS BEHIND! BELIEVE ME I'VE EXPERIENCED IT AND I DIDN'T FEEL GOOD.**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRICIATED. AND PLEASE TELL ME MY MISTAKES. THOSE ARE GOOD TOO.**


	4. Chapter 4: real me?

**OKAY SO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. IN MY DEFENCE OUR INTERNET WAS DOWN. I MADE SURE TO MAKE SUGAWARA-SENPAI'S "OTHER SELF" APPEAR BECAUSE THE STORY WAS GETTING BORING. AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS! AND TELL ME HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO. AND PLEASE TELL ME SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE?**

 **SUGAWARA: OH AND SHE DISCLAIMS.*SWEET SMILE***

 **ME:OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG SENPAI!**

 **SUGAWARA: HI**

After changing his hidden bandage, Sugawara went straight to his first subject's room. His seat was beside the widow and in front of Daichi's. This was their regular seating position since first year which frankly was weird for Daichi but was okay with him because the gray head would be close to him and at the same time his position in class was actually quite comfortable because it was beside the widow and it was in the corner of the class. The whole day he couldn't shake the feeling of the captain staring daggers at him from the back. He again thanked the Gods for letting him sit in front of the black haired boy for it was easier to hide his facial expressions when he feels a sudden flash of pain in his arm every now and then.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of school hours. Daichi was about to tell his vice to walk with him and have a little talk with him about what the hell happened _that day_. But when he finished packing hs things he looked up to see the chair in front of him empty. So he walked towards the gym by himself. When he opened the gymnasium door he saw the usual early birds specifically Hinata and Kageyama and his best friend." Ohayou captain! The two first years, well mostly Hinata , shouted to the closing figure of the said being. " Good morning to you too guys." Daichi smiled then turning to face his fellow third year and gave him a Lets-talk-now look. For some reason Suga's face turned pale and simply nodded. The latter knew there was no escape route for him right now and when Daichi did that he was serious and would bug him until he gets what he wants. _but still! What am I gonna say to him? It's as clear as day that he wants to talk about what happened two days ago! What am I gonna tell him this time?!_ Sugawara's mind was running a mile per minute and it was freaking him out. _Okay koushi you can do this and hide it with your smile just like you always do and every time they fall for it. So say you were just sick and act innocent. Don't let it show._

Before Suga knew it he and his teammate were already in the corner of the gym. He sighs. " Daichi if you're going to take revenge for being tickled yesterday I totally understand but-" 'What happened that day" Daichi's voice was firm. Suga was reminded of his own 'father's' voice. Just thinking about it made him shiver but managed to keep his cool. "I had a fever that time and got hallucinations from it. Or at least that's what the doctor said." Koushi added the fact about the doctor to make it more _real._ Daichi was silent for a moment so Suga took that opportunity to make a run for it. "I know something's happening koushi. I'm your best friend right?! Why are you keeping things from me? Don't you trust me anymore?!"Daichi shouted out of the blue. His voice getting louder and higher with each word that escaped his lips to the point that the other people in the court could hear it. Well all the other members were there but only heard the last sentence and rushed to see what was going on. But for Daichi and Sugawara they were the only two beings on earth. "Where on Earth did you get that idea Daichi?! I do and always trust you! What kind of question is that?! " The vice shouted back. Now everyone was circled around them but unable to do anything. "So you think I'm a liar now?! You think that because we're 'best friends' you need to know _everything_ about me?! " He continued "yes!" Daichi answered " Because that's what friends are for!" "Enough!" The grayhead screamed and pinned Daichi to the wallby the collar. " You're the same! Your **all** the same! You only think about youselves ! You keep saying you want to help me and you end you just make everything worse! You think you know me?! Well you don't know shit about me!" Everyone gasped because of Sugawara's sudden change of attitude. To be honest " _Change of attitude "_ is an understatement. This man in front of them is not Sugawara Koushi.. His small fragile body was shaking with range. His smile. The smile that calmed even the most gruesome beast. That smile that could rival even hinata's. It was tuned into a scowl that could send the fiercest running. Most importantly , his loving, caring eyes turned into eyes with no life. Eyes that looked so _empty._

This wasn't the Sugawara Koushi they knew. He was a complete stranger. Did they just meet another side of Sugawara or did they just meet the REAL ONE?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE LATE UPDATES LATELY GUYS OUR COMPUTERS ARE BROKENSO I DIDN'T KNOW HOW I WOULD GET THESE CHAPTERS DONE. AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

"What's going on here?!" Ukai shouted from the door. When he made his way through the players he gasped. Takeda did the same. But again oblivious to this , Sugawara continouned to scream " Why the fuck do you guys even care?! You see me only as a useless benchwarmer! Not even once did _any_ of you even ask me during practice if I was okay! And now you say your my friend?!" Daichi was about to say something but went speechless when he saw there were tears flowing down his friends cheeks " You only helped me when I was injured because you had to! You never saw me as a friend! Dad was right all along! Volleyball is useless and you all see me as a tool for winning! You're not the friend I thought you were! You never even thought of how I felt when you replaced me! You never even thought of how I felt whenever you ignored me in the sidelines! You only noticed me whenever you needed me! " Daichi noticed Sugawara's grip loosened until it finally let go. The other was now silently sobbing and eventually was having a panic attack. That was when everyone was snapped out of their trance and tried to help the grayhead but was swatted away. "Don't… touch… me…" he managed to choke out " Your.. only.. strangers..to me.. now.."and he finally collapsed to the floor.

Ukai lifted his student up bridal style and jogged to the infirmary. When they got there the nurse announced that they should call an ambulance because he was already unconscious when he was brought there and his breathing was unstable. They instantly did what was said. And a few minutes later the ambulance came and took Sugawara to the hospital. " Okay ! everyone listen! I know you want to see Sugawara as soon as possible but we need you guys to clean the gym first and lock the doors before you go. Ukai-san and I will go there to see the current situation." And with that he and their blond couch drove their way to the hospital. "The sooner we get over this the sooner we see Suga. So hurry up!" Daichi announced. So they quickly obliged. After cleaning the gym and locking the doors no one, yes even tsukishima, even bothered to change to their school uniform and just rushed to the hospital.

When they got there they went to the front desk and asked where Sugawara was " oh are you guys his friends?" they all nodded. " Well I'm sorry to say but he's in the operating room. Take the hall to your left and the door should be on your right" Daichi muttered a thank you before walking to the room.

The team ,and managers, quickly found ukai and takeda solemnly waiting outside the operating room.

"what happened?" NIshinoya asked. The two teachers looked at each other before ukai ndded at takeda.

" Okay guys this must be sudden but…" he teacher trailed off. Ukai stood up and looked the team straight in the eyes. Sadly saying:

" Sugawara is going through sugery now."

 **OKAY GUYS ANY SUGGESTIONS? I ACCIDENTALLY LET THE FLOW OF THE STORY OUT TOO FAST. ANY MISTAKES? ANYSUGGESTIONS? COMMENTS? FLAMES? THEYR'RE ALL WELCOME!**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE SO PLEASE READ!

**VERRY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

 **OOKY FIRST OFF I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I'M NOT UPDATING…. BUT THE THING IS, I'M HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY.. LIKE I LIKE IT AND HAIKYUU AND ALL BUT ITS LIKE NO ONE LIKES IT.. SO I'M STILL DECIDING WETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR JUST DELETE HE STORY FOR GOOD.**

 **LOOK, FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY LIKED THIS FANFIC (I DOUBT ANYONE WOULD) COULD YOU GIVE ME SOME ADVICE OR WHAT WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO? AND A LITTLE SUPPORT WOULD BE NICE… I'M HAVING A ROUGH TIME AND THINGS AREN'T GOING SO WELL AT HOME AND AT SCHOOL AND PRETTY MUC EVERYWHERE ELSE. BUT THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH A 14 YEAR OLD CAN HANDLE, RIGHT? ANYWAY BACK TO THE TOPIC, PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW… THANKS , AND BYE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
